The Mills Au Pair
by Griffin365
Summary: Emma takes an Au Pair job in Storybrooke for the Mills family. Relationships develop in the small town and Emma is surprised at how well she fits in... For the first time in her life. Starts with some Outlawqueen, eventual Swanqueen. Please review, first OUAT fanfiction.
1. Meeting the Mills

Chapter 1

Emma Swan, A 23 year old Au Pair throws her suitcase in the backseat of her Yellow Beetle. She is leaving Boston and heading to Storybook Maine to fulfil her new role to a new family. The Mills. She had only applied for the job 2 days ago and after a phone interview with Mr Mills she got the job and was told to be there as soon as she could.

This already sounded like drama, but it was Emma's last Au Pair job before she had saved enough money for her to complete her studies, and let's just say this family was willing to pay her more than any other family had in the past. "Suck it up Swan" she mumbled as she pulled into the small town.

Emma had always wanted to be in criminal justice, but having spent so many years helping raise children in the foster home, au pairing was her easiest way of making money in order to pay for her final year of studies. She always did prefer children to adults, they were more honest and didn't bullshit her, unlike most adults she knew.

Emma was a loner back in Boston, she has 1 friend, August who grew up with her in the foster home, who she saw as a brother. They stuck side by side throughout the years, and now shared an apartment, well up until Em got the job in Storybrooke.

She drove slowly through the quaint town down Main street, it seemed cosy, people out and about on a Sunday afternoon, walking their dogs, having lunch at the dinner. When she eventually pulled over, she stared at her phone trying to find the address on Google maps when she saw a strawberry blonde haired man approaching, so she rolled down her window.

"I have never seen you around town, Im Archie, do you need any help" he said with a friendly smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm actually looking for the Mills place" she said with a side smile. "I'm Emma by the way, holding out her hand to shake Archie's hand."

"Yeah, sure, right up on Milfin Street, the Mayors house is the biggest one on the block"

Emma's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Is everything okay Emma" Archie asked having noticed the change in her expression. "Um, Yeah, No, I'm good, thank you for the help, see you around" she said as she started her car and slowly pulled off offering her best smile.

"The Mayor's kid, are you joking" she mumbled to herself as she drove up Milfin Street. It became clear exactly which house she was looking for as she parked outside the biggest house on the block. Honesty this was the biggest house she had EVER seen. After collecting her suitcase out her back seat she made her way up the stairs to the porch. She took a deep breath, and plastered on a shy smile before she rang the door bell.

It wasn't long before the door swung open, and she was greeted by a very beautiful, intimidating, regal brunette. "Can I help you" the brunette offered a smirk. "I, Uh, Um, I spoke to Mayor Mills on the phone yesterday, I am the new Au Pair.

The brunette stared at Emma, before cheekily correcting the blonde on her door step. "My Dear, I can assure you, I did not speak to you on the phone yesterday. You must have me confused with my Husband Robin"

Emma realised the mistake she had made, automatically assuming that Robin was the Mayor, but after seeing his wife, it all clicked into place now. The pants suit, the upright posture and perfect hair. "I am so sorry Mayor Mills, my mistake" she put her hand out, "Im Emma, Emma Swan" Emma offered a sheepish grin.

"It's quite alright Dear, Im Regina, please come in" Mrs Mills returned her hand shake after taking a good look at the blonde from head to toe. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you have ever tasted?"

Got anything stronger, Emma thought to herself while walking through the front door into the massive foyer. "That would be great thanks."

"Robin has taken Henry out for an Ice-cream, they should be back shortly then I can introduce you."

"Great, from what Robin has said he sounds like a great kid, I am looking forward to meeting them."

With that Regina stood up a little straighter waltzing over to Emma to pass her the glass of cider, before heading into the lounge. "Miss Swan, I feel like I need to give you a brief history before the boys get back." The brunette said while standing in front of the fire place.

"Here comes the drama" Emma thought before nodding and taking a sip of her tumbler. Never loosing eye contact with the brunette.

"You have to understand, ever since I became Mayor, balancing things have been tricky. Hence the reason we decided to get an Au Pair for Henry."

"Makes sense" Emma mumbled

"Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good… I want Henry to excel in life" she offered a rather regal smile. "The last Au Pair we had did not take well to the rules." Emma noticed how the Mayors eyes grew darker, with a hint of anger in her tone. "I hope we can expect more from you?" the brunette's rhetorical question sounding a bit threatening.

"The rules are fairly simple, walk Henry to school, walk him home, help with his homework, make sure he attends his extracurricular activities and just spend time with him."

"Well Mayor Mills, these rules seem pretty straight forward, It would be difficult to screw them up" Emma said with a light giggle in her voice. Regina's face got very serious and Emma stopped giggling "Yes well, the previous Au Pair didn't have a problem sticking to those rules Dear, she just seemed not to be able to keep her hands off my husband." The Mayors eyes now pitch black.

"Do I need to be worried about you Miss Swan" the Mayor said with an arched eyebrow.

"Absolutely not" Emma replied with a straight face, and Regina offered a small nod.

With that they heard the front door open, and Regina placed her drink down and walked to the front door. Leaving Emma in the lounge, lost in her thoughts. "Well that escalated quickly" Emma whispered to herself before downing the remainder of her cider.

Regina returned not long after with a little brunette boy on her hip. Her face now more relaxed, she looked happy. "Miss Swan, this is Henry, our little Prince"

"Moooom, I'm not a Prince he said as he blushed a light shade of red. Regina lowered him and he immediately walked up to Emma and smiled. Emma kneeled down so she was level with Henry and scuffed his hair up, "Nice to meet you Kid, Im Emma" she gave him a warm genuine smile.

"And this is my husband Robin" the brunettes voice now low and direct.

Robin walked towards Emma, eyeing her up and down before offering a big smile. "Nice to meet you Emma, sorry we were just out getting ice-cream" he looked down at Henry, then back up to Emma.

"I hope my wife has been accommodating" he said almost sarcastically.

"Oh yes, Mayor Mills has just filled me in on the rules", she said with a smile, now meeting Regina's gaze. Clearly their issues had not been sorted out as you could cut the tension with a knife.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when Henry tugged on her leg "Has Mom showed you your room yet?" he asked with a excited smile. "No Kid, perhaps you can show me." Henry turned to get permission from his Mom, which she granted with a playful roll of her eyes and a nod. Henry grabbed Emma's hand and led her back into the foyer, where she collected her suitcase.

He rushed up the stairs as if there wasn't a minute to lose. It was so nice to meet such a bubbly young boy, the previous children she had cared for normally took a few weeks to get comfortable with her.

He ran up to a closed door and pushed it open and ran and jumped on the queen size bed. Emma's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw the size of the room. It was beautiful, decorated in light wood and white. Very elegant and smelled of Apples.

"My room is right across the hallway" Henry said with a big smile. "Wanna see" he asked

"Yeah sure kid" taking her by the hand once again and opening the door to his room. A proper little boys room, Emma thought to herself. Comic book bed spread, toys lying around the floor, with a few shoes. "Nice room Kid" Emma said with a smile.

"He loves to leave his shoes lying around the house" Emma heard a low sultry voice from the door frame behind her. "Henry what have I told you about leaving your shoes out, someone could fall and get hurt" Regina spoke as she walked past to pick up his shoes and toss them into his cupboard.

Henry rolled his eyes, obviously learnt it from his mother. Emma giggled a little.

"Miss Swan, the bathroom is down the hall, please feel free to get freshened up, dinner will be ready in an hour." She smirked at Emma and walked out of Henrys room. "Well Kid, let me get unpacked and Ill see you in a bit" she winked at Henry who was now sitting on his bed surrounded by comic books.

Emma closed her door behind her and collapsed onto her massive bed.

Well this is bound to be interesting, clearly Robin had cheated, and Regina felt threatened by having another Au Pair in her house. Regina definitely has nothing to worry about with her and Robin. Emma smiled, If anything it should be Robin worried about her and the Mayor.

Emma was gay, she had been for years now. She had to admit to herself that Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. This might be a drama filled year ahead with the Mills family but at least she had some good eye candy.

Dinner that night went smoothly, Robin holding most of the conversation. He spoke about his work buddies, and the mapping of the new playground in the woods that was starting construction this week. Emma kept stealing glances at Regina, funnily enough catching the brunette doing the same.

After dinner, Henry went to bed and shortly after helping with the dishes Emma decided it was time for her to get some rest too. The drive and the nerves had exhausted the blonde and she was in bed by 8:30.

Her thoughts were filled with a specific brunette as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Town Tour

Regina was up early, dressed in her tight black pencil skirt with a white collared shirt on, her lips painted a dark shade of red. She was in the kitchen making coffee when Emma surfaced still in her PJ's.

"Good Morning Miss Swan, coffee?" the brunette cocked her eyebrow

"Morning Madam Mayor, yes please" "How do you take it" Regina asked pouring her a mug, "Black with 1 sugar" Emma spoke up, voice still groggy. Taking in a good look of the Mayor from behind. Emma looked away, with a slight pink blush across her cheeks.

"So Henry needs to be at school by 8, please make sure he has his lunch bag, he tends to forget it more often than not" Regina offered a small smile. "Robin will be leaving around 9 for the woods, he will be back on Thursday.

Regina could see the confusion on Emma's face while she handed her the steaming hot mug, she didn't wait for Emma to ask questions before offering the reasoning. "When Robin is working up in the woods, him and his merry men normally camp on site, that way they don't lose time, travelling all the way back and forth.

Emma lifted her eyebrows and nodded.

"Henry needs to be collected from school at 1:30 and he has a piano lesson at 4 with the neighbour. His name is Graham, he will come and collect Henry here and bring him home just after 5. I have left all emergency contacts on the fridge should you need anything"

Regina could see the blonde trying to take everything in and felt a flutter in her stomach as she smiled. "Don't worry Miss Swan, it will become habit soon enough."

"Thanks, yeah Im sure it will" Emma returned her smile. "Well I should get ready, see you later Mayor Mills" as Emma turned around, the brunette spoke up surprising them both. "Miss Swan, If you would like you can come to my office around 10, I can give you a tour of the town."

Emma still shocked at the friendly gesture from the uptight woman. "Thank you, I wouldn't want to put you out" she asked softly. "Nonsense, I am the Mayor, it is part of my job."

Emma felt a little saddened thinking the brunette was offering out of her own free will, only to hear it was part of the job. Regina on the other hand felt a little flustered having lied about showing Emma around being part of her duties. She couldn't quite figure out what the pull was towards the blonde. Which in a way made her build her walls even higher.

Emma got Henry to school on time, with his lunch bag, he gave her a hug at the gate and sprinted in to join the other children as soon as the bell rang. He was a happy kid, and very likeable. Emma walked back to the mansion and settled on the couch before giving August a call.

She had completely forgot she was not alone and that Robin hadn't left yet. She told August about the smoking hot Mayor, and the drama that came with the couple. She spoke about Henry and how much he reminded her of Neal, another Kid that Emma and August grew up with. After ending the call Emma heard Robin making his way down the stairs with his bags, almost making Emma run and hide. Shit Shit Shit, I hope he didn't hear me she thought as she scrunched up her face. "Morning Emma, didn't mean to startle you" he smiled. "You settling in okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, got the kid to school, im going to meet Ms Mills in an hour for a town tour." She returned the smile.

"Well aren't you lucky, Regina never actually gives the town tour." He laughed, "Normally she orders David to do those sort of things. Emma looked at him with a confused look, Robin automatically thought it was the mention of David and offered an explanation. "He is the sheriff, great guy, very down to earth, but I'm sure you will meet him on your "Tour".

Emma on the other hand was more confused by the remark due to the brunettes words this morning about this being in her job description. She smiled smugly. "Great, I look forward to it" she could feel some of her confidence creeping back. The Mayor was playing her friendliness off but now Emma knew the truth.

"Have a good week Emma, I'll see you on Thursday." And with that Robin walked out and closed the door behind him.

Regina was sitting at her desk, she was going through paper work when she checked the time and saw it was 9:55. She had checked the time every 10minutes since she had arrived that morning, obviously nervous for her tour she so openly offered the blonde. Why did she feel so anxious around this woman. With that she turned to look out her window, and noticed the yellow bug parked outside. She stood up, straightened her skirt and shirt and tidied up her desk. Why was she trying so hard to make a good impression? Normally she would not have cared what others thought of her.

She walked to the office door and opened it to reveal Emma, dressed in skinny jeans, a white tank top, red leather jacket and boots. She looked the blonde up and down before greeting. "Miss Swan, im so glad you made it, would you like something to drink; I just have one thing to finish up before we head out.

Emma casually strolled in closing the glass pain door behind her, as Regina had just settled back into her seat. Emma put her hands in her back pockets and walked around the room slowly catching every detail of the Mayors office. Regina caught herself sneaking a few glances up at the blonde who looked so curious.

Regina knew she wasn't going to get anything done anyway and closed her book, picked up her purse and stood up. Emma turned to smile at her "Done already?"

"I am a very busy woman Miss Swan, work is never done." Regina spoke in a very serious tone.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, being brought back to the thought of what Robin said earlier. "Well if you too busy im sure there is someone else who could give me the town tour?" crossing her arms and smirking at Regina.

"I am very capable of managing my time Miss Swan", she said stepping closer to Emma, "Don't under estimate me" she returned the smirk and minced passed the blonde and headed toward the door.

Emma stood in the same place, mind blank…. Was she flirting with me? She thought.

She shook her ahead and returned to reality, Ah Swan, get your mind out the gutter, playing over and over in her head.

Once outside, Regina set the pace of the walk, even in heels she didn't waste her time, she walked with elegance and intimidation. You could see the town folk move out of the way for her when they saw her approaching. Regina started the tour with the school, the clock tower, then heading down main street, where they eventually stopped for a sit down.

"This is Granny's, where basically the whole of Storybrooke comes to eat, drink coffee, catch up on the town gossip", with that last bit of information Emma noticed how Regina almost spat it out.

"Morning Mayor Mills", a tall dark haired young girl greeted as she laid down their menu's, "will it be the regular?" with that Emma chuckled, "Wow", Regina and the dark haired girl both looked up at her, confused…

Emma noticed the looks, "I um, didn't realise you were that serious about it being the local" she said with invisible finger hyphens. Regina glared at her before focusing on the waitress again, "Excuse her Ruby, she is new in Town" returning her eyes back to Emma. "Emma, this is Ruby, her Grandmother owns the diner" Emma chuckled again, Ruby catching on… "Yes, that is why it is called Granny's" she offered the blonde a smile, before offering her hand. "Im Ruby, nice to meet you"

After grabbing a coffee, and a coco, the two set off on the rest of the tour. Emma enjoed being in Regina's company, there were times that Regina let her guard down and Emma could see the light inside of her, still unsure why she would rather portray herself as this almost scary woman instead of the fun loving person Regina had let slip a few times.

They ended the tour at the pond, looking at the ducks and swans swimming ever so peacefully.

Emma sat down on a bench and took in the view, Regina eventually joined her. "So have you always lived in Storybrooke?" Emma asked still looking out over the dam. "Not quite" was all Regina offered. "Well did you meet Robin here?" Regina now looking at the blonde, probably a bit peeved at the interest in her husband. "As a matter of fact we did, 8 years ago. Married two years later, and had Henry a few months after the wedding."

Emma offered a smile, knowing it was a touchy subject. "What about you Miss Sawn? Any significant others I should be aware of?"

Ah there was the question Emma knew would come out eventually.

"Um no, taking a break, my last relationship didn't end to well." She shrugged her shoulders hoping that would be the last of questions.

"Ahhh" Regina said, looking very interested in what Emma had to say. "Who cheated?" she said almost reading the blondes thoughts.

"She did…." Emma looked Regina straight in the eye to see the reaction.

"Oh". Regina sat up straight not breaking eye contact. "Im sorry to hear that" she said and looked down at the hands in her lap.

"Ah no need foe apologies, she wasn't the one" Emma gave a small side smile.

Regina looked back up to Emma, almost looking a little relieved that she knew she wouldn't have to go through the same story as the previous Au Pair, but almost a little fearful, now thinking about her intentions and confusing emotions that Emma gave her.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts, and took up way to quickly. "Well, that's the end of the tour, Henry should be coming out of school soon."

Emma feeling a bit worried about having just revealed her sexuality, and the conversion coming to an abrupt end. "Yeah, Um, okay" the blonde said as she stood up and smiled "Thanks again for showing me around, I know you are busy" she smiled and winked at the Mayor.

"It was my pleasure Miss Swan, I must get going, see you later" and just like that she was gone.

Shit, Emma thought. She couldn't help thinking she might have made a mistake by being so open, as she walked to the school.

Regina on the other hand, was just as lost in her thoughts, returning to her office and just sitting staring blankly at her notes. "Emma is gay….."


	3. Getting Closer

After getting Henry home and fed and Emma helped him with his homework, at 4pm on the dot the doorbell rang. Henry ran through the house and opened the door with such excitement. When Emma reached the door Henry had already opened it to reveal a young man, almost scruffy looking. You could see he was artsy…

Hi, you must be Graham? Emma said as she shook the young man's hand. "Yeah, and you must be Emma", returning the gesture. "Regina called and let me know that you are the new Au Pair. I will have Henry back just after 5. He looked down at the kid, "You ready Hen?"

Henry was just about out the door, when he turned around and gave Emma's legs a big hug. "See you later" he said on his way out. This kid was melting her heart.

Emma decided with her free time she would take a relaxing bath before the Mills arrived home. She popped her headphones in, ran a bubble bath and wound down for the day. Singing along to her ipod she got out the bath and wrapped a towel around her. Dancing around the bathroom, she cleaned up and made her way to her bedroom. As she walked out the bathroom, her body came to a dead stop as she walked straight into Regina. Both woman bounced off each other, losing their balance but recovering just before hitting the floor.

When Regina looked up holding her head, she was met with a surprise. Her anger very quickly disappeared as a more shocked expression took over. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she took in the half naked blonde in front of her. Emma's expression mimicking thebrunettes.

She removed her earphones, both woman still standing staring at each other. "I am so so sorry Miss Mills, I didn't think anyone else was home." A shade of crimson spreading over her cheeks. "Are you hurt?"

Regina eventually snapped back to reality. "No, No im fine, im just going to go, get…. Um… supper on.

She said trying to look everywhere else but at the blonde. And with that turned and walked down the stairs. Emma could feel that something had shifted, and she couldn't help but think maybe her sexual orientation was a problem. Regina seemed distant, running off as soon as possible.

The night carried on as usual, Henry got back from music practice, Emma helped him bath while Regina made dinner. They discussed the day around the table while eating, but Regina was still very quiet, almost avoiding eye contact with Emma. As soon as Henry was in bed Regina cleaned up the last bit of the kitchen and said good night. Panic was starting to set in.

The following day was the same, and Emma thought she needed to address this before things got awkward. So after dinner and putting Henry to bed Emma waited for the brunette. Regina made her way downstairs and was surprised to see Emma with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Is that for me?" Regina asked her.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could have a chat." Emma replied with a smile.

Regina raised her eye brow and signaled for Emma to follow her into the lounge. "Is everything okay Miss Swan?" Regina asked after closing the door to the lounge.

"Yeah, I just wanted to clear a few things up." Emma swallowed hard. "Iv noticed your rather distant after our tour, and I wanted to ask if its because of what I told you…. About me…. Dating woman…"

Regina was caught off guard; she looked like a deer in headlights. "I just thought better to address it now, because I wouldn't want this to influence my job" Emma kept on rambling for a few minutes before Regina smiled and shook her head.

"No Miss Swan, your sexuality would not influence your job" she met Emma's eyes. "Actually it is a bit of a relief knowing that… well… you know after my husband's previous endeavors." That sadness washed over Regina's eyes.

Regina took a seat on the other side of the couch to face Emma. "Well that's a relief", the blonde sighed not sure of what else to say not wanting to cross any boundaries. She wanted to ask the brunette what happened but she knew that it was such a personal matter. "Im sorry that you had to go through that" Emma said and took a sip of coffee. "It sucks, and regaining that trust will take time"

Regina now studying the blonde. "I don't think the trust will ever be fully restored" the brunette said getting more comfortable on the couch. "I walked in on them, and that is an image that I can't seem to shake." She looked down at her coffee. "What hurts the most is that this was going on right under my nose and I was stupid to not notice it."

"You cant blame yourself Regina" Emma offered an apologetic look. "You had no reason to look out for anything so how could you have known. You trusted, you respected and that is completely their fault for betraying you. Regina's eye started to fill with tears.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" the blonde noticing the emotions building in the woman seated next to hear. "Not at all" Regina said as she wiped her eyes. "It nice to actually have someone to speak to about it, that has gone through the same thing." Offering the blonde a sad smile.

"Well my story didn't have a happy ending but I do know how you feel" the blonde said

"So you and your ex just called it quits?"

Yup, she apologized and begged for me to take her back. When I realized that it wasn't the first time she had cheated, it was easier to say good bye." "I moved out that day and never looked back."

"Well good for you Miss Swan, having Henry in the picture does make this decision harder. We are only trying for the sake of our son."

"That makes sense, just don't let it ruin your happiness, I'm sure Henry wouldn't want that."

"Thank you for this Miss Swan" Regina smiled at the blonde. "I didn't realize how good it feels to actually speak about it" with that Regina stood up and straightened out her pencil skirt.

Without even thinking Emma stood up and pulled Regina into a hug. Only once she was holding the woman did she think this might be overstepping. It didn't take long before she felt the brunettes arms wrapped around her, embracing the hug.

"Well I'm here if you ever need to get things off your mind" she whispered into the brunettes hair. Sending shivers down Reginas spine, and with that the hug was over. Regina pulled back taking her authority back, not wanting to seem weak.

"Thank you Emma, I appreciate that. Im going to head to bed, sleep tight Miss Swan."

Both woman headed up stairs and shared a final good night before disappearing into their rooms.

Regina lay in bed that night, battling to fall asleep. She was not a very open person, yet speaking with the blonde was so effortless. Emma was bringing in a softer side to Regina, and this scared her. But at the same time, she hadn't felt so alive in years.

She couldn't stop think about the shivers that shot through her body when Emma pulled her into a hug. It felt good to be held…. Especially by Emma Swan.

"What is going on with me" she said to herself, still replaying the image over in her mind of the blonde wrapped in a towel, revealing her long toned legs. "I can't be thinking like this…I can't be feeling like this" before turning her light off and turning over. Why was she so fascinated by the blonde…


	4. I Appreciate You

The next day went smoothly, almost falling into a routine of Regina making the blonde coffee in the morning, leaving for work and Emma taking Henry to school. Emma was starting to feel like after their discussion Regina seemed a bit more relaxed around her. Almost breaking through some of the brunette's walls that seemed to be so built up.

Emma decided to take a jog to Granny's and have breakfast there, it was time she started getting out and meeting people. As she walked in Ruby offered her a smile as she came over to the booth.

"So hows the new job Em?"

"Its good thanks, Henry is an adorable kid, so makes my job a lot better"

"Well that's good to hear, how the Mills"

"Good Robin has been away this week with work, so its been nice getting to know Regina."

First name basis, that's a good sign, no one calls her by her first name" Ruby responded with a laugh.

"So what are your plans the weekend, do you have any nights off?" The brunette asked

"Yeah Saturday night I am open, I don't have plans though, what is there to do in this town on weekends?" Emma asked.

"Well a few of us are headed to the bar on Saturday, you have to join us"

"Um, yeah Ill let you know?"

"I am not accepting no for an answer, the bar is down the road so meet there at 7?"

"Well seen as I don't have a choice Ill see you there" the blonde offered a smile

"Great, so you ready to order?"

Emma left the dinner after breakfast, not sure if she was excited or nervous about the weekend. She was unsure what the Mills had planned, but they did say that Saturday night she had off.

Emma collected Henry from school, took him home and helped with homework, once that was done Henry showed her a few of his video games, and they spent the remainder of the afternoon playing.

Regina arrived home just after 5pm, and joined them in the lounge. Laughing at Henry still trying to teach Emma how to play. Emma was really good with Henry, patient and understanding, Regina thought.

When Regina got up to make dinner Emma took Henry upstairs for his bath, and joined the brunette in the kitchen. Chatting and laughing at the kid and his stories. It wasn't long before the front door opened and immediately Regina's demeanor changed. Robin walked in catching Henry in a hug and greeting Emma before walking over and offering the brunette a kiss, in which she turned her cheek. Things were awkward again….

Emma set the table, trying her best to get out of the strained conversation in the kitchen. When she heard Robin raise his voice. "I don't know what your problem is, this is my job Regina" and then silence…

They sat down together at the dinner table, everyone moving their food around their plate until Robin spoke up. "Hen, I am working this weekend my boy" Henry's face dropped. "But you just got back daddy"

I know son, but work isn't finished, I came home tonight to get a new change of clothes and read you a bed time story before I have to leave tomorrow." Henry looked down at his plate, clearly upset. "When will you be back?" the little boy asked.

"I am hoping on Tuesday, and as soon as im back we can go for ice cream." Regina shook her head at that statement, she felt Robin was always bribing Henry with treats. She knew it wouldn't last long with Henry getting older and eventually realizing what his father was doing. Dinner ended and Robin took Henry up to his room for story time.

Emma walked into the kitchen finding Regina cleaning up.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked

"What do you think" the brunette snapped back, before shaking her head and turning around to face the blonde. "Im sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Its okay" Emma offered a sad smile.

"Im just sick and tired of… of… Robin not making enough effort with his son." She said as she turned round and continued to clean up. Emma walked over to Regina and took the plates she was holding out of her hand. Regina looking up at her still wearing her intimidating mask and arching an eyebrow.

"Here, let me take care of this, why don't you go and take a bath and just relax." Emma said still holding the dishes. Regina's face was shocked, she didnt expect that at all.

"Regina, its okay iv got this" Emma answering a question that Regina didn't even ask. "That's an order" Emma said jokingly.

"Thank you Miss Swan" the brunette smiled a genuine smile placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I appreciate you" she said softly before heading up stairs. Once Emma was done with the kitchen she poured herself some cider and moved to the lounge where she flickered through the channels. Regina eventually came down in her robe and walked through the kitchen to see everything was done. She then heard the tv and walked into the lounge, spotting the blonde on the couch watching a movie.

Emma could feel Regina and turned around to meet her gaze. "Feeling better?" she said after patting the couch beside her. Regina didn't think twice before joining her on the couch. "I do" she smiled. Emma turned the TV down. "I wish my husband could take some notes from you" Regina said rolling her eyes.

Emma just sat staring at the Mayor. It was a comfortable silence though.

"So how was your day Emma, getting to know the town a bit more?" I spotted your car at Granny's today on my way to a meeting. Emma looking a bit taken a back. "Ahh yeah, you should have popped by"

"Maybe next time I will" the brunette said.

Regina was curious to know how the blonde spent her days. She knew she didn't know anyone besides from the family. "So have you made any friends?" the brunette asked, watching Emma carefully.

"Yeah, actually Ruby from the dinner insists that I go to some bar with her friends on Saturday" Emma shrugged.

Regina almost felt a hit of jealousy at Emma spending time with other people but very quickly snapped back. "That's nice of her dear, you going to go?"

"Well I guess no harm would come from it, what are you plans the weekend?" the blonde asked, just as curious as Regina.

"Well Henry has a sleep over on Saturday, Robin and I were supposed to go to therapy, but no point in going to couples therapy if there isn't a couple" Regina said looking down, hurt and angry. "So I guess I will be here"

"Well why don't you join me? You are the only person I would know at the bar and it would be nice to have a few drinks and get to know you better." Emma offered a big smile.

"I don't know" Regina said seeing the blondes face washing over with disappointment. "Maybe one or two drinks wouldn't hurt, I haven't been out in ages." "Are you sure you want me to join you?" dark orbs staring into emerald eyes.

"It would make my week." Emma responded, goofy smile taking over her face again.

"Well then count me in." the brunette mirroring the goofy smile on the blondes face.

"It's a date." As the words fell out of Emmas mouth her eyes grew wide and she tried to back track, "I mean, not a date date, just a, like a…"

"I know what you meant Miss Swan" Regina laughed "It's a date she winked before standing up.

"Good night Emma, thank you for giving me a moment to myself earlier, it was really thoughtfull of you"

"Good Night Madam Mayor"

"Please Dear, formalities are long past, call me Regina" the brunette said before leaving the room.

Emma sat back in the couch, butterflies in her stomach, and so excited for the weekend to come rolling in. She knew her feelings were dangerous but she knew she could keep them under control… Or so she thought…

Robin left early the next morning, Emma heard his making a noise around the house. Same routine followed after that, Regina making Emma coffee, and so on…

Seen as it was Friday, she waited for Regina to get home before telling the kid her plans. Regina arrived a bit earlier today, around 3:30 which made Henrys day, he heard her car pull up and made his way throught the house and out onto the porch like a race horse. "Mommy your home" she picked him up and gave him a big squeeze. "Sure am my little prince. You have a good day?" she asked making her way up the porch stairs and into the house. Emma was in the kitchen when Regina walked in. "Hi Madom… Regina" and offered a embarrassed smile. "Afternoon Miss Swan" the brunette smiled back.

After Regina settled in and droped her bags in the home office, she headed down stairs and joined Emma in the kitchen, she took her heels off, poured a glass of wine and jumped up and sat on the counter top. "You guys have a good day?" she asked.

"We sure did, do you have plans tonight by any chance?" Emma asked, with a sneaky look on her face.

"No we don't Dear, what do you have in mind" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Well I thought, seen as its just us 3, id like to take you guys for a pizza and maybe a movie? Henry has been speaking about some animation he wanted to see, so I thought it could be a nice night out?"

"If, of course you're okay with it?"

Emma felt as if the brunette was now staring into her soul, she could see a shift in the brunette, her eyes softened and smiled. "That Is a great idea, are you sure you want to spend you Friday night with us though?"

"I wouldn't want to do anything else" the blonde smiled

"Well then Dear, why don't you go break the news to Henry."

Henry ran through the house screaming with excitement, rushing over to his mom to say thank you. "No need to thank me darling, this was all Emma's idea" she smiled at the little boy before looking over at Emma. "Henry ran to Emma and she pulled him into a snuggle.

"Go put your shoes on and we can go" the brunet said before mouthing "Thank you" to Emma.

The night went smoothly, Henry had the best time. But no lie, so did both woman. They were both so nervous and excited about Saturday night, but not one of them showed it. If only they knew that their feelings were aligning… But both not wanting to admit it….

 **Thanks for reading guys, im off to Thailand for 2 weeks tomorrow so I will update when I get back.**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Cas**


	5. Night on the town

**Hey Guys, I am back and trying to get back into the writing game ;) I hope you enjoy.**

Emma woke up around 9am on Saturday, it was her "day-off" and she really just needed the small amount of extra sleep. When she eventually got up to go to the bathroom she opened her bedroom door and was greeted by laughing coming from down stairs. The kid was definitely up and about, and with a grumble of her tummy she lifted her nose into the air and closed her eyes… Hmmmm something smelled really good. After Emma had been to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and neatened herself up she made her way downstairs.

"Good Morning sleepy head" said the kid.

Henry was sitting at the island in the kitchen spinning on his chair with a huge grin, while Regina was busy flipping pancake's in the air. "Good morning little man, hmm something smells really good."

"That would be me Dear" Regina said as she turned around and gave Emma a wink. Each day that passed Emma could feel Regina letting herself open up, to smile and laugh, and just forget about the bad… Even if it as for just a few hours a day.

"Well, what's cooking good looking?" Emma replied a little more confident, blushing after realizing how that came out, Regina turned around and raised an eyebrow and Emma threw her hands in the air almost surrendering.

"That would be moms famous pancakes" the kid responded with the most excited look on his face.

"Well I can't wait to try them; do we get spoilt every Saturday with pancakes?" Emma asked while taking a seat next to the kid who was licking the mixture out of the mixing bowl. "Not every Saturday, its been a while since mom made pancakes" the kid said in a more disapproving tone.

"Well we might have to change that" Emma answered, catching Regina giving her another side smile.

Breakfast went down well, Emma sat back and just watched the amazing relationship between mother and son, the way they played, clowned around, you could say they were each other's best friend. And that is exactly what they were.

The day went by quickly, and 3 o'clock rolled around sooner than expected. "Henry your playdate starts in 20minutes, Hurry up" Regina was calling through the mansion. Emma popped her head into his room, and he was sitting on his bed putting his shoes on. "Need any help Kid?"

He looked up and smiled "No Emma, Im a big boy, I don't need help anymore" yet again Emma threw her hands in the air in a surrendering pose. Emma stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down to see Regina pacing at the front door. "He is almost done, don't stress" Regina looked up at Emma with a coy smirk.

It wasn't 5 minutes later and Regina and Henry were pulling out the drive way, Emma was starting to get nervous about tonight, meeting new people, hoping Regina wouldn't drop her, so she decided to lie down. When Regina got home she went straight to her room and lay on her own bed… She didn't want to keep knocking on Emma's door so she decided to rather send the blonde a text seen as she had not seen Emma when she got home.

" _What time do we have to be ready? – R"_

" _Hey_ _\- What time would suit you? – E"_

" _Well you the one meeting friends, so you should have a time – R"_

" _Well the only friend I know that will be there tonight is You, sooo…. What time suits you? – E"_

" _You are stubborn – R"_

" _So are you – E"_

" _Ill be ready at 6:30 Miss Swan, make sure you are not late – R"_

" _What happened to formalities going out the window Mayor Mills? –E"_

" _You are Impossible - R"_

" _Yeah, guess I am_ _See you later – E"_

Regina smiled to herself before putting her phone down, she liked the chirpy tone in which her and Emma communicated, yes… maybe they were flirting but nothing would come of it she thought.

6:30 rolled around, and Emma's phone buzzed "You are late…. I am waiting – R" Emma smiled and thought she can wait a bit longer, she enjoyed teasing the older women.

When Emma came down stairs dressed and ready to go, she was blown away with the perfect vision waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Regina had gone all out in making sure she looked good for a night out on the town. She was dressed in a tight black dress that ended just above her knee, shoulder pads that made a point, lips painted a deep shade of Red which matched her nail polish. Emma's mouth dropped open and she froze halfway down the stairs.

"Its about time" the brunette chirped, Emma still frozen on the stairs. "Are you coming or what?" the brunette offered another chirp, "Uhh, Yeah… Wow Regina… You look… Wow…" Had she done this on purpose, Emma thought, was she trying to kill her?

"Thanks Dear, so do you" Emma was wearing tight jeans, with a boot and soft flowing jersey. Emma felt completely under dressed but before she could even think of changing Regina was headed for the front door.

"Someone is excited" he blonde said as she climbed into the Taxi. "Well it has been a long time since iv gone out and not had a curfew with a babysitter" the brunette arched an eyebrow with a naughty looking grin.

"Well then lets get this show on the road" Emma said as the taxi pulled off. 10minutes later they were standing outside the bar Ruby had told her about. They both looked a bit lost but walked through the doors and headed straight for the bar.

"2 shots of tequila, 1 beer…" Emma looked at Regina "What you having?"

"Just a glass of wine please" Regina answered, not looking at Emma but taking in the situation around them.

Once drinks were served, Regina tried to pay but Emma took her money, put it back into the brunettes hand and closed her hand around the notes. "This one is on me, I asked you here remember" Regina tried to argue but she had no chance.

Emma handed a tequila to Regina, who scrunched up her nose. "We have not even been here an hour and you are already wanting to get me drunk, remember I have a status to uphole?"

"Nah, just trying to take the edge off, come on… let loose for one night." Emma smiled

It wasn't long before Ruby found Emma sitting at the bar with a brunette. They were sitting very close to each other and obviously Ruby assumed…. "Well you don't waste time, single and ready to mingle" Ruby's face dropped when the brunette turned around and it was… Regina. "Oh shit, Im sorry Madam Mayor, I didn't know it was you."

Emma stepped in quickly, when she saw Regina's face. "Haha, good one Rubes, I asked Regina to join us, I hope that is not a problem?" Ruby looked at Emma, eyes still wide with fear. "Not at all, im glad you decided to come along" the tall women said now smiling at the Mayor. "Why don't you guys come join us, we sitting at the back here by the pool tables. I hope you guys know how to play?"

Emma and Regina followed Ruby to the back of the bar, and she started introducing everyone. "Everyone this is Emma, and this is Regina" the group all gave a warm smile and said hello. And ladies this is "Belle, Jefferson, Mulan, Bealfire and the class clown… Killian"

The women greeted and took a seat, the shots started flowing and the pool tournament was on its way… Regina eventually leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear… "I am not the best pool player, I don't even know when last I played" Emma closed her eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of Regina's breath… Yes she knew she was out of bounds but the alcohol gave her confidence and it was just a little fun. "Don't worry about it, you just be on my team and I will help you" Emma said resting her hand on the lower part of Regina's back before standing up… sending a shiver up Regina's spine. "Okay so who wants to challenge the newbies?" the blonde said loudly. Emma was definitely feeling confident, and Regina was loving the control she was taking. Killian stood up and walked over to the blonde, Regina paying attention to every move. "Well love, you looking for a partner?" He was trying to be smooth, Regina feeling a little irritated with him.

"No.. Love… I already have one" she looked over at Regina, signaling her to join them. "Too bad, let me know if you change your mind" Killian licked his lips and walked away. Regina now standing next to Emma, quite possessively. "What an arrogant ass" Regina said. "Don't let him bother you, he can try all he wants… We both know he is not my type" Emma smirked and winked at Regina.

The games began, Regina and Emma started off by playing Mulan and Jefferson. Emma was a great pool player, Regina couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde, who was rounding up most of their balls in one turn. Emma eventually finished up and handed the cue to the brunette, while Mulan sank a few balls. "Im nervous Emma, I don't know what im doing."

Emma smiled an put her arm around Regina, "Let me give you a few tips, no need to be nervous" Emma started by walking around the table and showing the brunette which ball to go for and which pocket she should put it in. Regina bent down but looked as stiff as an ironing board…. "Can we get another round of tequila's over here" the blonde waved over the bartender, then turning her attention to Regina… "You need to loosen up Mayor".

A minute later the shots arrived and the two didn't waste time… Emma walked around the table and stood directly behind the brunette. First she used her one foot to slide the brunettes feet further apart from one another, Regina not sure what to say did as she was told, "Now you going to bend down as if you were about to rest your chin on the cue." Once again the brunette did what she was told, feeling a small buzz from the tequila she made sure she pushed her perfect ass out into the front of Emma. She heard Emma's voice hitch before saying "good" in a shaky voice. The game was most certainly on.

Emma leaned down, hovering just above the brunette and said, "Perfect, now go for Gold." Regina was feeling under pressure, not because she was worried about the pool game, but because the blonde was so close to her, she could feel her presence surrounding her. She missed the shot but now she was looking forward to the remainder of the game with her new coach.

Emma and Regina won their first game, mostly Emma but Regina was improving with every shot, especially with the help of the blonde. Ruby started to notice the intimacy between the two growing but kept quiet and didn't say a thing to anyone.

The group continued to play for a few more rounds, with every round, more shooters, so you could say everyone including Emma and Regina were well on their way. The music got louder the dance floor started filling up and the party started. Throughout the night Killian continued trying to get close to Emma, but the blonde played off the flirts easily, this intriguing the young guy even more. Normally Killian Jones could get whoever he wanted, so this was confusing for him.

Everyone moved to the dance floor, dancing in a group, but every now and then Killian would try his luck with Emma, Regina by this point was beyond agitated. She left the dance floor to go to the bathroom and calm down. She stared at herself in the mirror, lost in a deep drunken thought, why was she so protective over Emma, was she jealous? "I have never been attracted to women" she said under her breath still staring dead straight in the mirror. "But there is just something…. Something about this girl" She thought, then quickly shook her head back into reality.

"You are married Regina" she kept telling herself over in her mind… She didn't know if she was feeling guilty for even having these thoughts about anyone other than Robin. But to be honest she never felt like this with Robin… Ever… Was this what he felt when he cheated? Was the question playing over and over in her mind.

With that the bathroom door swung open revealing Emma, with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, are you okay? You've been missing for a while" the blonde said making her way over to the brunette. "Yes Im fine Dear, just not use to drinking this much."

Emma sat on the counter in between the basins and slouched back on the mirror… "I know what you mean" ending with a hiccup, making both women giggle. "We can go if you want Regina?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to end your evening so soon, you stay"

"Regina I am really ready to go home… well not home… your home… "hiccup" you know what I mean…"

Regina laughed, and Emma thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "Okay Dear, lets go home…" she replied with a teasing voice. The women said goodbye to everyone, vowing to do it again soon. When Emma said goodbye to Mulan, Mulan slipped a paper into Emma's hand and whispered in her ear. Of course all of this was not missed by the brunette who felt that jealous, irritated feeling all over again. "Don't jump to conclusions Regina" she repeated to herself in her head.

Eventually leaving the bar, Regina looked for her phone to call their taxi. Emma unfolded the paper that Mulan handed her to see what it said. "What's that you got there" the brunette couldn't help herself. "Ag nothing, Mulan gave me her number." She folded it and put it back in her pocket. "Ohhh I didn't know she was gay." The brunette almost spat the words out. Emma noticing the change in mood. Could Regina be jealous?

"Yeah neither did I, maybe she isn't, maybe she is just being friendly." Emma said, Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well she couldn't take her eyes off of you the entire night."

"Is that so? And how would you know that, unless you were also watching the entire night." The blonde said in a cheeky voice.

"I am an observer Miss Swan, so don't flatter yourself." The brunette said back in a even cheekier tone. At this point they both knew that they were flirting, they knew they were playing with fire.

"Where is the God damn taxi" Regina spoke up after a while…

Emma still sitting on the pavement singing along to the songs playing inside the bar. "Just come sit down, he should be here soon enough." The blonde said looking up at Regina. "In this dress? Im a little more refined Miss Swan." She answered back with rich bitch attitude, causing the blonde to giggle.

It wasn't much later that taxi arrived and the two women slid into the back seat, unlike on the way there were they sat on opposite sides of the back seat, this time they were sitting flush against each other, Regina leaning her head on Emma's shoulder. They both just needed that touch… Emma leaned her head down on Regina's and not a word was spoken on the way home.

After taking what felt like decades to find the keys in Regina's purse, with a lot of side stepping and laughing the two women eventually managed to open the door. Being in the state they were in, they both fell through the door Regina landing ontop of the blonde… face to face… Regina didn't get up, all she did was push the door closed with her foot and looked back at the blonde lying inches away from her.

This was it, this was the moment… There was no denying the attraction between the two. Regina gently rubbed her thumb over the blondes lips, while she bit her own bottom lip. Then looking back into the dark needy Emerald eyes that were looking deep into her soul. Emma tucked a piece of the brunettes hair behind her ear, revealing a little more of that perfect face.

"This is probably the booze but.. what am I going to do with you Miss Swan…" was all Regina said before she pushed herself up and offered her hand to Emma. Emma still lying in the same position completely taken aback by what just happened. Now she knew she wasn't going mad and there indeed was something between the two of them. They took their shoes off, walked to the kitchen for water and headache tablets and made their way up the stairs.

When they reached Emma's room, Regina stopped aswell. "Thank you for a great night Emma, and for teaching me to play pool. I have not had this much fun in years."

Emma's face lit up, "Thank you for joining me, it wouldn't have been the same without you."

Regina leant in an placed a gentle kiss that lasted maybe a little too long on the blondes cheek. Emma's eyes automatically closed. What she would do to grab Regina behind her neck and trail kisses along her jawline. And show her just how much she deserves to be praised.

Emma's thoughts were disrupted when she felt the warmth of the brunette disappear. She opened her eyes slowly. She knew she couldn't, she knew the right thing to do was to walk into her room and close the door…

"Good night Regina, thank you for a beautiful evening" Emma said sadly before spinning on her heel and opening her bedroom door and walking in… closing it behind her.

Both women got into bed and lay awake for at least an hour, trying to figure out what was going on, what had happened in this last week. Where had this insane attraction come from. Regina was married. They knew the touching tonight was more than friendly gestures, there were just so many unanswered questions…. They only knew each other for a few days, but those few days felt like a lifetime.

Emma rolled over and touched her lip, the same lip that Regina had rubbed a few moments ago… "What am I going to do with you Regina Mills" she whispered before closing her eyes and eventually drifting off to sleep.


	6. The Plan

Sunday morning both women woke up replaying the events of the previous night over and over in their minds.

Regina knew that she could not go down the same road as Robin did, it wasn't fair. She knew she had to pull away from Emma as much as she didn't want to. She needed to figure out her feelings, try and figure out if she was just enjoying someone paying attention to her, or if this was something deeper.

Emma was the first one out of bed and immediately walked downstairs to make a cup of coffee, also feeling nervous about the events of the night before and not sure how Regina would act, did she even remember everything? Emma sat down at the island, the house still in complete silence.

About half an hour later Regina made her way downstairs, also still in her robe and bed hair. She was surprised to see Emma sitting at the island playing on her phone. "Good Morning, How's the head" the blonde breaking the silence.

"Not to bad actually, how is your head Dear?" the brunette replied. Emma could sense the tension, and she knew Regina didn't do well with awkward situations, so she tried to ignore the feelings swirling around from last night, the confusion, the questions…

"Im feeling hundreds, the coffee helped" she smiled at Regina. "Sooo what time are you fetching Henry?" she followed when the brunette did not reply. "I have to get him in about 2 hours." Regina said still very short and not knowing how to make it less awkward than she already was. She knew it was unfair to Emma as well, but she needed time to sort through the million questions running through her mind. "Okay cool, well I think I am going to go for a run, and get rid of all the tequila in my system." The blonde laughed, "Thanks again for last night, I really had a great time." Emma said as she stood up and turned towards the stairs.

"Yes, me too, thank you for the invite and please thank Ruby and the crew for me." Regina answered now taking her place at the island. With that Emma gave her a smile and walked up stairs. Regina sat at the island and pulled her phone out. Feeling guilty she messaged Robin to check in with him. She told him she went out the night before and had a great time meeting some new friends through Emma, how she had learned to play pool, and how she would be fetching Henry shortly. Robin's replies were really short and it came across as he was really uninterested which hurt Regina, even though this was their usual type of conversation. "Why do I keep trying so hard" Regina whispered while putting her phone down, and resting her head in her hands.

A few minutes later Emma made her way downstairs in the running gear, popping her head back into the kitchen. "Im off, do you need anything?" Regina caught a fright and looked up, a single tear running down her cheek. Emma saw this and made her way to Regina. "Are you okay Regina?" the brunette just looked down again wiping her tear away and responded "Im fine Dear, enjoy your run."

"Are you sure, want to talk about it?" Emma said in a sad voice.

"No, Im really okay, I will see you later Emma." Regina said, regaining her tone of authority and standing up to put her mug in the sink.

"Okay then, well Ill see you later." Emma said before famously turning on her heel and headed for the door.

Emma knew a run was the best thing to clear her mind, and wow did she need to clear her mind. Why was Regina crying, did she regret last night.

Emma knew Regina was married, and was working hard on trying to fix her marriage. It wasn't fair for Emma to keep making plays and she thought Regina was probably regretting opening up to the blonde so much. Emma needed to back off and let the couple fix their issues without the brunette worrying about Emma flirting with her and making the situation harder. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the brunette. She already cared so much for the Mayor.

After a 40minute run around the small town Emma made her way to the diner for a refreshment. Ruby was standing behind the counter looking like death. "Well someone must be feeling fragile." Emma laughed as she made her way to the counter.

"I can't believe you are exercising after last night, who are you…?" Ruby dragged out. "I feel.. like.. shit."

"Well I just wanted to say thanks again for last night, Regina and I really had a good time." With Regina's name coming out of the blondes mouth Ruby stood up and looked interested all of a sudden.

"It's only a pleasure, thanks for coming."

"So Emma, can I be forward?" Ruby said slouching back down on the counter.

"Yeah, of course" Emma said with a confused look on her face.

"What is the story between you and Regina."

The dreaded question, Emma didn't expect anyone to notice the playfulness between her and Regina. "What do you mean Rubes?" asking and starting to fidget.

"Oh come on Emma, don't play dumb, It was obvious last night, Well to me at least that you two are very close."

Emma sat down on one of the stools across from Ruby and made she dropped her voice. "I don't think this is the right place to speak about this." Looking around at the other customers sitting near by.

"Well then great timing, I have a break in 10minutes, wait for me outside I will bring you your… What did you want again?" Ruby laughed.

"Just a fresh juice please, with a bearclaw" Emma winked and went outside to get a seat.

10minutes later Ruby walked outside with Emma's order, as soon as she sat down she removed her apron. "So lets hear it then…" Ruby said as she sipped on her own mug of coffee.

"There is nothing between us, yes we may have flirted but it was nothing more than playful banter Rubes."

"Bullshit Emma, I don't know you very well, but my gut is always on point. You like her, and very clearly she likes you too."

"She is married." Emma said looking a bit annoyed at the statement.

"Yes to a guy that she doesn't love that cheated on her almost a year ago." Ruby said a little loud and looked around to see if anybody heard her.

"Well that is their issue Rubes…" Ruby giving Emma a dead pan look.

"Okay fine, Yes… I have developed feelings, and yes I know I need to back off, I just can't help it. She is an amazing women, and she deserve so much more." Emma said softly. "Which is exactly why I need to let her be, without me confusing her situation even more… I don't even know if she feels the same Ruby, so for now it's just a silly crush on my employer." Emma air quoted the last word.

"Well there is only one way to find out now isn't there…" Ruby looking rather ….

"Oh yeah, and what do you propose?" Emma said squinting her eyes as if almost accepting a challenge.

"Well I noticed how protective / jealous Regina was last night with all the attention from Killian." Ruby said

"Yeah but Regina already knows I'm into women."

"Well then why don't you use the number Mulan gave you, give it a shot, that way you are moving on… If you want to call it that, as well as see how Regina reacts?"

Emma just sat in silence.

"Well you do like Mulan don't you?" Ruby sat back crossing her arms knowing she was right.

"Yeah is a pretty girl, and I get on with her."

"So then… what are you waiting for. Give her a call and go out and see what happens. It could go one way of two ways."

Emma sat back listening carefully.

"Regina could not be phased which helps you in getting over your feelings, and maybe you and Mulan actually hit it off, OR Regina will be jealous and that will help her figure out what she wants." The tall brunette ended with a smile.

Emma just sat contemplating the plan.

"Well its up to you, but you are right… She is married Emma, so there is no fowl game in actually trying to meet someone who is interested In you. Mulan thinks you are gorgeous." Ruby said with another sly smile.

"And what do you get out of all this hey?" Emma asked seriously.

"Lets just say I love being a match maker." Ruby winked and stood up from the table.

"My break has come to and end, its just a thought Ems, think about it. Anyway enjoy the rest of your day and Ill see you in the week." Ruby said with a smile tapping Emma on the shoulder as she walked past.

Emma took a slow walk home, it was already around 2pm and the clouds started rolling in. She kept thinking about what Ruby said, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was a good plan…

As Emma walked into the mansion she heard the TV on in the living room, she peeked her head in and saw Regina and Henry snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Both Mill's turned around and smiled, "Emma, your back… Where did you go, I wanted you to watch movies with us." Henry spoke up in a groggy voice. Regina looking at her son and then at the blonde.

"Sorry young man, I went for a run and then stopped at Granny's. What are you watching?"

Well this one is almost done, we are watching X-men 2, but we have the next one so you can watch that with us."

Regina spoke up then, "Excuse me, what is the magic word."

"Please" Henry said rolling his eyes at his mother then looking back to Emma.

"Sure thing kid, I love the X-men, im going to grab a shower and I will be right down."

When Emma got back to her room, she picked up her phone and messaged Mulan.

"Hey, thanks for a great night, will have to do it again soon. – E"

Emma jumped in the shower and put on some sweat pants and a vest and made her way down stairs. She sat on the single seater couch and started watching with the Mill's. It wasn't long before Emma's message tone went off. Emma jumped and mouthed a sorry to the kid and his mother before putting her phone on silent and opening the message.

"Hey, Im so glad you messaged Yes, I would like that, perhaps something a little more private ;) – M"

Emma smiled and put her phone down, after a few minutes her phone buzzed again. She picked it up and opened it.

"How does one night this week sound? – M"

Emma smiled and responded "Let me check when I have a night off – E"

What Emma didn't know, was all of this did not go unnoticed by Regina, who was not watching the movie at all but instead preoccupied by the blonde's phone and the smile it brought to Emmas face. She knew it was none of her business but she couldn't help wondering who it was making the blonde au pair smile.


	7. Awkward

The Mills house played out rather normal that week, everyone doing their own thing.

Robin arrived home on Tuesday afternoon, which pleased Emma, not because she necessarily enjoyed his company, but for the sake of Henry. The little one was so excited to see his father, and of course he did not forget about the ice-cream. Robin and Henry left the house around 4:30 to go spend a little father son time, leaving Emma alone in the mansion. She had received a text earlier that day from Mulan but didn't have the time to read it, so she sat down on her bed and picked up her phone.

" _Any news on which day suits you this week?" M_

Emma smiled to herself, this girl was not letting anything slip by. Emma's smile quickly faded as she realized she would have to ask Regina if she could go out one night, obviously after doing her duties.

She was nervous about asking Regina… For one, she was worried that any relationship her and Regina had started would change with Emma going out on dates, and then there was the fact that if Regina didn't seem phased by it, it would mean the Emma was the only one with feelings which was a bit of a disappointment.

With that, the front door opened, and Emma knew it was Regina by the sound of her heels coming through the foyer. "Henry, Emma." Regina called out into an empty house. Emma got up off the bed and headed downstairs catching Regina taking off her coat. "Robin got back about 30minutes ago and took Henry out for his promised ice-cream" Emma spoke up with a friendly smile. Regina turned and looked at her coming down the stairs, scanning her body before snapping back to reality.

"Thank you" Regina offered returning the warm smile "The house way to quiet for comfort" and she giggled a little.

Regina walked through to the kitchen "How was your and Henry's day?" she said as she got to the counter and took out a bottle of wine. Emma sat at the island, "It was good thanks, nothing out of the ordinary." Emma looked at the bottle of wine and said "Clearly yours was more interesting?"

"Well, lets just say today was manic, care to join me?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow and pulling out 2 wine glasses.

"Sure why not, I actually wanted to have a chat with you." The blonde replied, causing Regina's shift in mood, looking rather intrigued. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Regina offered trying to look as composed as she could. Emma now also shifting uncomfortably, nerves starting to peak. There is no better time than the present she thought. Regina walked around the counter giving Emma her wine and taking a seat next to her. Emma took a big sip of wine before carrying on, "Well I was wondering if one night this week it would be okay for me to go out? Obviously after Henry has gone to bed." Emma said looking like a lost puppy. "Of course dear, is everything okay?" Regina said looking concerned and placing a hand on the blondes arm. The touch immediately feeling like electricity coursing through Emma's body.

The blonde taking another gulp of wine looked up to see Regina's expression. "Yeah, everything is good…" she hesitated "Iv actually been asked to go out on a date." Emma said, eyes still glued to the brunettes. Regina very quickly removed her hand, and shifted in her seat looking more closed off than a minute ago. Regina still trying to compose the jealousy spoke up. "That's great Emma, of course you can, any night would be fine. You don't need to ask permission." The brunettes voice trying to be as professional as she could. Emma sat and studied Regina, not saying a word before she took another sip of wine. The brunette now plastering on a smile, "May I ask who she is?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed, but she couldn't help the guilt she felt. "It's Mulan actually."

"Oh yes, she gave you her number, I remember now." Regina taking a sip of wine. This had turned rather awkward. "I think it's a great idea Miss Swan." (back to formalities Emma thought) "Gives me and Robin some time on our own." The brunette continued still with the fake smile plastered across her face.

Hearing those words, made Emma a bit jealous. "Okay great, Thanks." Emma's smile faded and she stood up refilling her glass that was now almost empty, as well as the brunettes. They had never had such an awkward conversation in the time Emma had arrived. Both trying to play it cool, changed the subject and started cooking. Both feeling a little hurt at the situation they were in.

Robin arrived home with Henry, everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed a meal before all separating to their different rooms. Emma lay on her bed, thinking… How could she let herself develop such feeling for a married women, going out with Mulan was the best idea right now, get the brunette off her mind. She knew she couldn't go there, Regina was married. Fuck sakes Emma.

Feeling frustrated she took a shower before heading back to bed for the night.

" _Hows tomorrow night sound – E"_

" _Perfect, ill pick you up at 7:30? – M"_

" _Great, Sweet dreams – E"_

" _You too beautiful – M"_

The next day was pretty much the same, Emma went downstairs, Regina had already made her a cup of coffee and was packing Henry's lunch, she was about to say something when Robin walked in. "Emma, Good morning, I believe you have an important date tonight?" he said with a smirk. Regina turning blood red snapped. "Robin….." Robin faced his wife with a smirk, before turning back to Emma. "What, its not a secret or anything, is it?" he looked back up at Emma who was now also a deep shade of red. "Umm, no, not at all." Emma responded with a small smile looking over at Regina who had her back facing the blonde. "Well I hope it goes well… I am looking forward to some alone time with my wife tonight too." Robin winked at Emma and walked and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Regina squirmed in his arms, and Emma couldn't sit and watch any more of this. The blonde stood up and started walking out dropping a "Thanks, let's see what happens."

After Emma dropped Henry at school she drove over to Granny's at lightning speed. She needed to speak to Ruby as soon as possible. She burst through the dinner door catching everyones attention and went and took a seat at the counter. Ruby walked up casually. "Hey Em, what can I get you?"

"Ruby I need to talk to you, its urgent." The blonde said with a stern look on her face. Ruby immedietly started taking her apron off, gesturing to another waitress to cover for her. "Come lets go sit out front."

As soon as they sat down Emma started with her "speech".

"So I messaged Mulan, we are actually going out tonight."

"That's great" Ruby offered a big toothy grin, where are you going?"

"Im not sure, she is picking me up, but Im not hear to speak about the date."

Ruby shuffled forward in her seat giving Emma her full attention.

"I obviously had to ask for a night off, so I asked Regina last night." Ruby just nodded "She seemed off with me from the moment I told her, I mean I could see she tried to play it cool, but I know her now."

You could see Ruby's mind start working. All she offered though was "Okay, well this was the plan was it not, see how Regina reacts to you going out."

"I know I just feel guilty Rubes, and then Robin said this morning he can't wait to spend some alone time with his wife." Making Emma jealous all over again.

"Emma, Emma stop…." Ruby grabbing one of Emma's hands. "At the end of the day he is her husband, you can't get so upset about things like this. You might have a great time with Mulan tonight and your feelings might shift."

Emma looked up at her with a sad expression. "I don't know if I can give my feelings to someone else"

"Take it as it comes Em, go have fun tonight, you can't be with someone who is already married."

"I know, I know, it's just so frustrating that I meet someone who takes my breath away, but I can't be with them, it hurts… and the fact it has affected Regina, well I think it has… means there is something there and it's not one sided."

"I could have told you that the first night I saw you out together, but like I said Em…"

She was interrupted by the blonde "She's married… I know… but not happily married"

"That doesn't matter, if Regina makes the move to let go of Robin, that is a different story but while she is still holding on, there is nothing you can do."

Emma sighed, stood up and gave Ruby a hug. "Thanks for listening, I better get going."

"Keep strong Emma, everything happens for a reason" Ruby smiled, "And be sure to let me know how that date goes." She said with a wink. Emma walked out of Granny's not feeling any better than when she walked in. But Ruby was right, she needed to roll with it and take it one step at a time."


	8. Fights, Dates & Honesty

Emma had picked Henry up from school, helped him with his homework and played with him until Regina arrived home. Robin had had the day off and he was out drinking with a few of his friends, it wasn't 5 minutes after Regina arrived home that Robin stumbled in drunk.

Regina had joined the blonde and her son in the living room as they were building a lego set. As soon as Robin stumbled in, Regina's face dropped. Her face turning a deep shade of crimson. She stood up immediately and grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Are you out of your mind, you don't want Henry seeing you like this." The brunette said softer than she thought it would come out. Robin gave a cheeky smile and walked up to Regina pushing her against the counter and trying to make out with her.

She pushed him back, "You smell like a brewery, go clean yourself up Robin." His eyes went dark and obviously his ego had been bruised. He said loudly "What does a man have to do to get laid around here" returning back to a sarcastic laugh.

Emma hearing what was going on, took Henry up to his room and put his TV games on for him, trying to dull out the shouting that was starting to get loud downstairs.

Next minute Emma heard a loud crash, as she was making her way back downstairs, she started running skipping a few steps on her way down, she ran into the kitchen to see Regina standing her ground, but shaking. She knew Regina was a woman of control and would not back down and look threatened, but Robin was losing his shit. He had already thrown the fruit bowl across the kitchen, shards of glass lying everywhere. None of them even paid attention to the blonde who had now entered the kitchen.

Emma could see Regina's expression and it scared Emma. With that the only thing the brunette said to Robin was a strong and poisonous… "Get out"."

Robin shook his head, and gave another mock laugh, before looking up at her.

She said again… "Get out."

With that Robin stormed out and left. Emma still frozen in the same place just stared from the brunette to the glass all over the kitchen. When her feet decided to start moving she went and got the broom and started sweeping. It was a few minutes before the blonde broke the silence asking "Regina, are you okay?" her caring nature very present in her voice.

"Ill be fine Miss Swan." She returned as she tucked her hair behind her ear and started picking up the bigger pieces of glass bowl. "Where is Henry?"

"I took him up to his room and put his TV games on, he didn't hear a thing."

"And how much did you hear? Hmmm" Regina now staring at the blonde with arched eyebrow.

"Not too much, just the glass breaking really." Emma looked terrified.

With that a snotty remark came from the brunette. "You'd better go get ready Miss Swan, your date will be here shortly." Emma couldn't believe the words that just came out of the brunettes mouth. Emma walked closer to Regina with a sad look in her eyes, "I don't think you should be alone, I can cancel."

"I wont be alone Miss Swan, I have Henry here, I don't need your sympathy"

Emma knew Regina was hurt and didn't mean what she was saying, so instead of getting upset and starting another argument, she slowly turned around and walked up to her room.

Regina slid down her kitchen fridge, and the tears came rolling. She didn't want to push the blonde away, in all honesty she just wanted to be protected in those strong arms and break down. She was so embarrassed. She was hurt. She was jealous.

Emma left without saying goodbye; she made sure she was waiting outside by the time Mulan picked her up so she didn't need to face the brunette at the door. Regina was thankful for that.

Emma jumped into the car and offered Mulan a smile, "Hi" this girl was beaming, she leant over and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "Hey Em, thanks for joining me tonight."

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked trying to hide her emotions from the fuck up an hour ago.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Mulan said while pulling off.

They arrived at a pub, nice wooden tables with fairy lights hanging in the trees. They had a few drinks making small talk, before ordering dinner. Mulan was pulling out all the stops on this date and Emma could not hide the guilt she felt. She knew her feelings were somewhere else, and she couldn't just use Mulan, she was too much of a stunning person to do that.

After dinner which was great… Emma knew she had to come back here… the blonde eventually spoke up.

"Mulan, there is something I need to tell you." Mulan sat up and gave Emma her full attention. "Of course, what is it."

"Thank you so much for all for this, I have not been taken out and treated like a princess in a looong time." Mulan smiled and chin resting on her hands.

"It just wouldn't be fair to you, if I didn't tell you that I have feelings for someone else. Mulans face dropped. "I came tonight hoping I would be able to put them behind me, because I do really like you, I think you are an amazing person, and this is why I need to tell you that you deserve someone who puts your first too." Emma signed. "Im sorry, I hope you understand."

Mulan took Emmas hand between her hands, "Thank you Emma, for being so honest. I hope this girl knows just how much she means to you." Mulan offered a shy smile. "She is one lucky woman."

"Not yet, but she will." Emma smiled back squeezing Mulan's hand. "Friends?" Emma shrugged her shoulders. Mulan smiled a genuine smile. "Sure, friends" she said with a wink… "But if you ever are back on the market, be sure to let me know." She ended off with a giggle. They had another drink and a shot or two before Mulan dropped Emma at home.

Emma felt a whole lot better, she needed to come clean, even if she couldn't have Regina, it was too soon to move on to someone fairly.

The car pulled up outside the mansion, Mulan placed a kiss on Emmas cheek. "Thank you again Emma, you truly are a gem."

"Thanks Mulan, I could say the same about you. See you soon?"

"Sure thing. Good night" Mulan said as Emma exited the car.

Emma unlocked the door, she may have battled a bit with the keys due to the couple of drinks before she eventually opened the door with a smile on her face. Only when she had closed the door and removed her jacket did she see the lounge's light still on. Looking at her watch and seeing it was midnight she slowly tip toed into the lounge.

"By that smile I assume it was a good first date." Emma heard the husky voice from the corner and saw Regina sitting with her legs to her chest and a glass of cider in her hand. She looked a little tipsy herself.

Regina had purposefully waited up, one reason she wasn't sure if Robin would make an appearance, and the other being she wanted to speak to Emma.

"Well if you must know, yes we had a great night." Regina now downing the remainder of her drink and setting it down on the table, reaching for the bottle. Her nose scrunching up. "Care for a cider?" she looked up at the blonde raising an eyebrow. Emma didn't even get to answer before Regina poured her a drink. Emma stood their mouth full of teeth.

"Take a seat Miss Swan." Regina said in another low raspy voice. While standing up and waltzing over to the blonde to hand her the cider. Emma took the cider and moved towards the couch Regina was once again occupying.

"I owe you an apology…." She was interrupted when Emma spoke up "No Regina, I get it."

"Please let me finish Emma" she looked up at Emma with a sad smile "I am sorry, for how Robin and I behaved earlier, after he left I know you were only trying to help…" and with that Regina had tears running down her face but she spoke through them. "I didn't mean to snap at you, and I hope you can forgive my childish behaviour."

Without even thinking twice Emma put her glass down and wrapped her arms around Regina, without saying a word. Emma let Regina cry in her arms for a few minutes before speaking up. "You don't need to say sorry, I understand the predicament you were in." She then let out a small giggle "Apology accepted."

Regina was where she had wanted to be for the past few hours, just feeling safe in the blondes arms. This seemed to be the only place she felt like she could let go, and let down her walls. She sadly pulled away to wipe her eyes, missing the warmth Emma provided immediately.

"Im sorry, you go out and have a great date and come home to deal with my drama." Regina feeling embarrassed.

"Well I did have a great night yes, but you could say that is the last date we are going on." Emma said taking a sip of her cider not making eye contact with the brunette.

Regina sat up a bit straighter. "I don't understand."

"Well she took me to this stunning pub, definitely best gourmet burgers in town. We had a few drinks, she pulled out all the stops." Emma took another sip really making Regina wait.

"And then?" the brunette eventually rung out of patience.

"I was honest with her," Emma only now making eye contact with Regina. Emerald eyes felt like they were burning into Regina's soul. She didn't move a muscle just kept her eyes on Emmas with a questioning look.

"I told her that she deserved better." Regina latching onto every word that came from those pink lips. Emma continued "She deserved to be put first." The brunette once again looking confused. "And that I would not be able to do that because I had feelings for someone else….."

Regina sat in shock, was Emma saying what she thought she was…. She gathered her confidence back in a second "My my Emma Swan, you are full of surprises"

Regina fell back into Emma's arms as the two of them at there in silence… Both feeling vulnerable, both needing someone, and not just anyone each other….


	9. Enough is Enough

Life carried on as normal over the next few weeks. Robin seemed to keep coming home a little later and reeking of alcohol. It bothered Regina a lot in the beginning, but by now she had stopped caring. She was only worried about Henry seeing his father like that, but seen as he was never home, Henry didn't get to really see his father at all.

Emma and Regina had fallen into a nice routine, once dinner was done they would move to the lounge and spend time with Henry, whether it was playing video games, board games or just settling in to watch a movie.

Regina knew that it had not been for Emma, Robin staying out late and getting drunk most nights would have bothered her more. But now she did have a distraction, which made it easier for her to stop caring.

The conversation that took place after Emma's date, played itself over and over in the Mayor's head. Emma had stated she had feelings for someone else… But over the past few weeks, Emma had not seen anybody other than the Mills family and Ruby now and then.

Regina was not the most patient person, but she was trying to push down the obvious questions she wanted to so badly ask the blonde, but thought it was not her space to pry. She would often get the feeling that it was her in fact the blonde was talking about, but to her surprise Emma never made any moves to validate the idea.

Perhaps it was someone from Emma's home town, that would make sense? Regina had put on her mask once again, and thrown herself into work.

Today had been a difficult day, and finally after packing up her office the Mayor headed home, almost an hour late. She was surprised to see Robins car parked outside, it was a lot earlier than he had been coming home. She opened the front door to a quiet house, which felt suspicious.

As soon as she turned the corner she saw Robin passed out on the couch, she walked over quietly to take a closer look, the smell of alcohol was the first thing she picked up before rounding the couch, he was passed out, with a blue, swollen eye.

She could feel her body trembling as the anger set in. She walked up the stairs and into Henry's room which was empty, and panic started to overwhelm the anger. She noticed that Emma's door was closed and decided against knocking, opening the door slowly and was taken back by what she saw.

Henry was lying curled up in Emma's arms, both fast asleep. She could see the dried tear tracks down his little cheek and the wet mark on the blondes shirt under his head. Before she got any closer, Emma stirred and opened her eyes to see Regina in the door way. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the little boy curled up into her side. She slowly moved him over, and stood up from the bed.

Regina the whole time just starring at the situation, she was pulled out of her own thoughts when the blonde walked up to her, and with her eyes showing the Mayor to leave the room. Once they were standing in the hallway, Emma gently closed her bedroom room, and turned to face Regina.

"We need to talk"

Regina could see that Emma was nervous, and for the first time ushered Emma into her own bedroom before closing the door.

"Emma, what happened, I see that…" she was interrupted by the blonde.

"I think you should take a seat, and I will start from the beginning."

Emma was indeed nervous to tell the Mayor what had happened, she shuffled from one foot to the next before moving towards the bed and taking a seat, her hands fidgeting.

Emma and Regina had sat on the edge of the Mayors bed, the blonde explained how her and Henry were downstairs playing when Robin got home, beyond drunk. He had been in a fight, and was thrown out of the pub. Regina listened to every detail with a very straight face. Anger dancing behind her big brown eyes.

Emma then explained how Henry was worried about his dad, and tried to comfort him and ask him what happened, when Robin pushed Henry aside, harder than expected and started shouting at him.

"There were a lot of hurtful things said Regina…" taking a deep breath and meeting Regina's gaze.

Regina nodded which pushed Emma to continue.

"Robin said that before Henry everything was going well between you two, and after Henry was born things changed. That now everything was about Henry, and your job and you never made time for him, which led him to seek out other…." Emma now looking down at her hands.

"Anyway, Henry started crying, and that's when I stepped in, I told Robin he needed to stop, and this conversation was over. I picked Henry up and took him to my room, and tried to calm him down, he cried himself to sleep."

The fact that Regina had not said a word, her eyes burning holes into the blonde meant she was beyond angry. She shook her head and the first thing she said, with a sad tone was "Why did you not call me Miss Swan?"

"I didn't call because I knew you would be home shortly, I know you have been stressed out with work and decided rather let things calm down. I wanted to wait for you, and have this conversation face to face."

Regina stood up immediately and smoothed out her pencil skirt. "Thank you Miss Swan."

Back to formalities Emma thought but didn't say a word.

"Robin has crossed a line, and I will not accept this." She said anger bubbling up again. Regina walked over to the closet and pulled out a suit case. She started packing all of Robin's clothes into it. In almost a whisper the Mayor said "I have tried and tried to work things out, I have stayed and taken this abuse for as long as I can, in order to protect Henry… But now that Henry is being hurt, I cant sit back and watch this happen.

She sounded heartbroken. Emma sat silently watching the scene playing out before her.

"Now I would appreciate it, if you could please bring Henry into my room and sit with him while I deal with Robin. Please put on a movie for him and turn the volume up." Regina marched out of the room with the fully packed suit case, Emma followed without a sound and slipped back into her bedroom picking Henry up and moving him to the main bedroom. He stirred a little but as soon as he was on his parents bed he drifted back to sleep. Regina was back at the bedroom door, she gave a weak smile to the blonde and mouthed "Thank you" before closing the door and headed down stairs.

Emma was scared, not for herself but for what was about to take place. She was disgusted that Robin could blame their problems on their son. She could see how Regina had been seething and knew that the evening was far from over.

When Henry woke up, he asked where his mom was and Emma explained she was talking to his dad, and they had to wait in the room while the adults spoke. He didn't ask any questions and starred at the TV that now had transformers playing.

It was an hour and a half before the bedroom door opened, revealing the Mayor who looked exhausted.

Henry didn't say a word either as silence filled the room. She walked over to the side of the bed that Henry was occupying and climbed on taking her son into her arms. Both mother and son now had tears streaming down their cheeks. Emma got up, thinking it was her time to leave the 2 to talk, before Regina's voice stopped her. "Please stay Emma, you will need to hear this" with her hand patting the part of the duvet she had just been occupying.


End file.
